


It's For the Job

by Gabbyluv23



Category: Inception (2010), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Cobb pimping out Eames, Fake!Eames/Robert, Handsome Bob!Eames, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyluv23/pseuds/Gabbyluv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb asks Eames to flirt with Robert so the team can have a way to perform the inception via Eames going out with Robert and taking him home. Cue Jealous!Arthur trying to hide his feelings. Inspired by scene of RocknRolla *Link inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this scene of RocknRolla where Handsome Bob is asked to flirt with another guy to get information. You don't need to have seen the movie to understand it, just watch the clip. Its here: youtube.com/watch?v=OnLrC2EYZho

Eames looks around the party, _Where's Arthur?_ He thinks, _Probably getting hit on by a tipsy Ariadne._ He smirks at the fact that she would highly upset if she knew he was going home with him tonight… or any night. He sees Cobb observing some guy with his back turned. Eames walks over to Cobb, "See that man sitting on the sofa?"

"Yeah, who's he?"

"Fischer," Cobb Answers turning to face him.

As if on cue Fischer turns his head to look around the room and Eames gets a better look. "Ahh, our mark. So do you know how we're going to get to him yet? Saito said he wants it done soon and we're ready."

"See, here's the thing- while I was observing him, he was observing you. So, uh, do me a favor and go over there and chat him up, will ya? You know, get him to go on a da-"

"Fuck off! Who do you think I am?" A couple of months ago he would have agreed right away, but now Arthur came to mind.

"Listen, his father is dying, as you know, and he probably needs someone to talk to and he really seems to like you. So…well, you wouldn't have to do anything, just go on a date, go back to his place and that's where we come in. Plus he seems like someone you would go for…"

Eames looks at the back of Robert with determination in his eyes as he walks over to him. "Hi," he says as he climbs over the back of the couch. "I'm Eames."

"Robert." He says looking up at him.

"So, what's a guy like you doing sitting all alone?"

"A guy like me? You don't even know me."

Eames smirks thinking of all the information on him Arthur shared. "I know you're really cute. So, why isn't there a line of girls and boys trying to hit on you?" He was good.

"I don't know." Robert shrugs his shoulders and looks down to hide the bashful smile that came from the compliment Eames gave him. "Anyways, I just want to be alone. I'm thinking."

"Alone? Thinking? Sorry, dear, but a party like this is not the place to do that."

"I suppose," Robert says looking back up at him. "I don't even know why I came."

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Robert looks back down.

"Ok. Fine with me, love. We can talk about anything you want."

Robert just stares up at him and Eames knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

Eames Slides down on the couch. "Give me your mobile."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do as you're told." Robert gives him his phone looking hesitant. Eames types his number into the phone. "How about you give me a call when you don't feel like being alone anymore and maybe we can go out for a drink." He holds out the phone for Robert, but when he reaches for it he drops it in his lap.

*  
*

Just as Eames leaves to talk Robert, Arthur walks up to Cobb and looks at the two men on the couch. "What's he doing?"

"Flirting with Fischer." Cobb answers just noticing he had walked up. "He's going to set up a date later and take him home-"

"What? And he agreed to this?"

"Well, yeah. He's just going to go on a date then go back to Robert's, and like I told him, that's where we come in."

"So he just flat out agreed to this?" Arthur asks with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes. Well it took a little convincing. Robert kind of seems like his type anyways."

"Yeah right." Arthur snorts.

"Besides why do you care?" Cobb looks at him more seriously.

"I don't." He scoffs as he tries to hide the jealousy in his face and voice. "It's just- how is this going to work?" He's just going to go out with Fisher and somehow get him to go home with and drug him? How are we going to be sure that he's even going to be into Eames? There are so many things to go over and you didn't even consult me on this beforehand. We're a team, Cobb."

"I know. It was something I just thought up. It's getting closer to the time and we had nothing else. I'll think up everything and we can discuss it further tomorrow. Now I'm tired and I'm ready to go home."

Ariadne walks up just as he says that. "Aww. Already?" She pulls on Arthur's tie. "So, Arthur, umm, would you like to, uh, come back to my place for a little tonight." She asks leaning closely on him.

Arthur looks at Cobb who's smiling. It's like she forgot he was even there. "No Ari. It's been a long day and I think we all need some rest. Plus you're a little more than tipsy." Eames walks up and Arthur quickly removes her hand from his tie and nudges her back. _I should flirt with her back. Naw, Eames wouldn't buy it for a second._

"So, how'd it go?" Cobb asks.

"Swell. We just have to wait for him to call now and don't worry, he will." Eames replies with a haughty smile that makes Arthur roll his eyes.

"Umm wait. Whose phone call are we waiting for?" Ariadne asks confused.

Cobb smiles, "I'll explain it to you in the car… or tomorrow when you're more sober."

"Okay." She moans. "Byeee." She hugs the other two men, Arthur a bit too long.

"We should leave too." Arthur says without even looking at Eames.

 **In the car**

"What wrong, Arthur?" Eames asks with a concerned look only looking up from the road to look at Arthur for a couple of seconds.

"Nothing. Oh wait, maybe the fact that my boyfriend is going on a date with another man and taking him home." Total sarcasm in his voice.

"What? Surely, you can't be serious, darling." Eames replies confused. "It's for the job."

"Did you even think of me?" Arthur asks in a serious tone.

"Of course, I did. How could I have not?"

"I don't know." He answers, his voice a little softer now, and lowers his head. It's weird because he's never been one to be jealous. "It's just- what if he actually falls for you? What are you going to do then?"

"I won't be as charming as usual." He smiles at Arthur. "Just enough to be a one night stand."

"How will you be you be sure he won't be hooked like me?" Arthur looks up at him with a half-smile.

"Well, I won't be _actually_ sleeping with him, love."


	2. He Called

"Ugh, Eames, Babe, get your phone." Arthur groaned.

"What? Who is calling this early?" Eames asked snuggling closer to Arthur's back.

"I don't know, but it's not that early. It's 12:33." He said after looking at the clock on his night stand reaching back trying to push Eames off of him. "Just stop the ringing." As if on cue Eames cell stopped.

"See, it stopped. No need to get all riled up about it." Eames mumbled as he clung back on Arthur. "Plus, 12:30 is early for a Saturday especially from the night we had."

"Okay, but they're probably going to call back-" *RING*

"Did you have to jinx it?" Eames groaned into Arthur's shoulder.

"Hardly my fault." Arthur retorted as he pushed Eames finally off of him to reach over and grab Eames phone. "This number looks familiar. Oh shit. It's Fischer."

"Okay, give me the phone." Eames reached for the phone finally waking up.

"No, wait. We haven't even talked to Cobb yet about it. What are you going to say? We can't set a date yet." Arthur sighed and handed him the phone when Eames just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Robert." Eames answered in a voice that makes Arthur's skin crawl knowing he isn't using it on him.

"Uh, how'd you know it was me?" Robert asked nervously.

"Lucky guess-"

"Yeah right, you know I was going to call, didn't you? I don't usually do this, especially not the next day."

"Listen, it's fine. I wanted to hear from you. I'm actually glad you called. I'm about to be late for a meeting and you just woke me." Eames chuckled. He could hear Robert's nervousness through the phone.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"Not really, but I do need to get ready for this meeting."

"So do I actually, I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, anytime after five."

"Perfect for me, so um, bye."

"Talk to you soon, Robert." Eames said in a voice that made Robert hope it was true.

"Hmm." Arthur sighed and got up and started to the bathroom.

"What is it, Arthur?" Eames groaned.

"Nothing, I'm just going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, darling, you are okay with this, yeah?" Eames got up to look him in his eyes.

Arthur felt vulnerable under his stare, "You know I'm not, but I trust you and it is for the job so everything will be strictly professional, right?"

"Of course, love."

"Then yes, you can join me." Eames kissed him. "But we have to be quick; we need to tell Dom so we can figure this out before five." Arthur rushed practically pulling Eames into the bathroom while undressing them both. Eames didn't know if he was rushing to get him or to get to the warehouse, he figured both.  
*  
*  
"He called," Eames announced when he finally arrived to the warehouse about twenty minutes after Arthur with coffee and lunch.

"Already?" Cobb squinted looking up from his deskwork.

"You doubt me? I told you he'd call and my charm works fast." Eames said with an accomplished grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we need a plan and fast since that's the way Casanova over here works."

"Jealous, Arthur?" That earned Eames Arthur's famous stare of daggers which made Ariadne chuckled as she came over from her model.

"Guys, focus. Did you set up a time?" Everyone looked to Eames.

"No, I told him to call back after five."

"Well, we need to do this soon. Saito's getting anxious and he has all of next weekend free so that would give us the rest of this week to devise a plan and put on the finishing touches to the inside plan."

"Saturday is best for me. You're not the only one who can score a date, Casanova." Ariadne said with a smirk.

"Oh God, I hope that name doesn't stick." Eames groaned and Arthur laughed.

"We don't even know if Fischer is free Saturday yet."

Eames let out a mischievous chuckle, "Arthur, I'm sure he'll be free for me."

"Little full of yourself, aren't you?"

Cobb rolls his eyes, "Listen, I'm good with Saturday and I'm sure Saito is too so we just need to wait to hear back from Fischer. I'm going to go see where Yusuf is and fill him in."


	3. The Date

"Looks nice, just as I heard," Robert says awkwardly taking a sip from his glass of water and looking around the very upscale restaurant. It was a quiet, elegant, dim-lit place. With all of the deep red and candles, the brasserie gave off a very sultry feel. Very romantic; perfect idea for a date.

"Have you never been here before?" Eames asked with a surprised look. The main reason Eames had chosen it for him was because it was so nice. It seemed like a place Robert would be used to. Maybe even been here a couple of times. With him being the son of a very influential wealthy man, he should be au fait with the nicer things in the town.

"I don't get out much." Robert chuckled looking down, but was true. Aside from going to work he rarely had time or even the will to do anything anymore. His friend dragged him to that party the other day because Robert "was too young to become a man who only works and sleeps" right before leaving him alone on a couch to flirt with girls. His friend was right though, the only times Robert went out to eat were for business meetings. When he heard about this place, he wanted to try it out though. He even suggested to Peter, who had been a few times with his wife, when he was scheduling a meeting. Now looking around he realized why he had turned it down. It was definitely too romantic. A place for couples, not business partners. "No, but I've just never had the time. I'm surprised I could make time for this. I've been incredibly busy, especially since-" Robert stops abruptly not wanting to bring up his late father.

"I'm sorry." Eames says placing his hand on Robert's as a compassionate gesture.

"Don't be, unless you're cancer." Robert stared down at Eames's hand on his.

"No, I'm a Virgo." Robert laughed. It's been a while since someone made him laugh.

Eames looked down smiling. "I'm sorry, that was bad."

"No, I liked it. I needed a laugh." Almost forgetting Eames was still touching him he picked up the menu still smiling. "So, what should I get?" It was more of a rhetorical question. He already had a meal in mind. "I heard the lamb is really amazing."

The date went smoothly after that. Almost to a point where it made Eames feel bad for going through with the job. He definitely wasn't developing feelings- well romantic feelings for Robert, but Eames saw that he was a good man and someone who make a good friend and one who certainly could hold a conversation. He knew that couldn't happen though. Never get attached to a mark. If there was a dream sharing handbook that would absolutely be in there, in bold type. Probably somewhere around not getting attached to a colleague, but obviously that didn't work out with Arthur. Dating coworkers can be a risk, but that was a risk Eames would make for Arthur as well as Dom for Mal. He would probably- no he would risk anything for Arthur, which probably wasn't healthy for work or his life in general. Arthur was worth it all though.

"Am I boring you?" Robert asked before taking a long sip of his red wine. Eames realized he was thinking about Arthur on his "date" with Robert. Arthur had nothing to be worried about and this proved it. He really never understood why he was upset in the first place. Arthur knew how deep his feeling ran for him. Shit He was doing it again.

"Not at all, darling, why would you ask that?" Looking over his wine glass after a small sip.

"What was I just talking about then?" Robert tested with a doubtful look on his face.

"The ballet and how can't wait to see Don Quixote in the spring. It's your favorite. You've seen it twice already. Once in Sydney and the other in the states."

"That's all nice, but I've sat through enough of my father's meeting to know that just because you know what being said doesn't actually mean you're paying attention."

"Yeah, well maybe I just don't like ballet." Eames said with a smile.

That earned a smile and a chuckle from Robert, "You know, you could have just told me."

"Well, you just looked so excited and cute I didn't want to stop you."

"Cute?"

"I'm sure I told you were when we first met?"

"Ah, so you did." Robert nodding his head remembering that night. "Why me?"

"What?"

"Of all of the people at the party, why'd you have to bother me?" Robert chuckled.

Eames smiled looking up from his plate, "Quite frankly, you were the best looking thing there and you looked like you need someone to talk to. A friend."

"So in other words; I was cute and vulnerable so I looked like an easy lay." Robert piped back with a playful smirk.

"Now Robert, if I thought you looked like an easy lay, I would have stayed around a little longer and took you home that night." Returning the smirk.

"Is that so?" Robert chuckled.

"Mhm."

"You're just that charming?" Robert just shook his head.

"Well, I'm here with you tonight, aren't I?"

"Well." Robert lifted his chin and leaned back. If he wasn't eating, he may have crossed his arms.

Eames sighed. "I just meant, you seem like a guy who needs to be courted before trying anything. Very classy and I' a gentleman."

"Well," Robert started leaning back in. "What if I said you were wrong? You know, about me needing courting. You might be closer than you think." He gave Eames a sexual smirk.

"Uh well." Eames was taken aback by his forwardness to say anything. Before he could form something, Robert started again.

"You were wrong about something else as well."

"Was I?" His voice was back, but barely.

"Yeah, about me needing a friend. I need more than a friend." He looked at Eames. "Well, maybe just for tonight." His smirk now looked a tiny bit devilish.

Eames was a little confused. When did Robert turn this around on him? "You feeling dessert?"

"I have half a red velvet cake at home and more wine."

"Sounds lovely." Eames flags over a waitress to call for the check.


	4. Let's Get This Show on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was missing Arthurs pov so I wrote this. It's got the rest of the team in it and it's sort of funny… maybe … a little at the end. Also the last paragraph is almost entirely Arthur's thoughts.

Arthur was discussing some last minute details with Ariadne when his phone went off. He gazed at the phone in confusion.

"Who is it? What's it say?" Ariadne asked in excitement. She was on edge a little because tonight was the night. She's so new to all of this. She hadn't even performed an extraction and she was already part of an inception for her first job. It was a lot to take in, but she could handle it. She could calm herself down when she need to.

"Uh it's Eames. It says, 'I'm in. We're on our way to his place." Arthur read the text aloud before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Huh, hasn't it been only like an hour? It couldn't have been more." Ariadne scrunched her face.

"Yeah well, his charm works fast, remember?" Arthur shot back with a blank face trying not to think of what Eames did to move the date along. He really didn't want to know… or so he told himself.

"You would know." She really didn't mean to say that out loud. Or maybe she did. Just a little.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur glared at her questionably.

"Uh- I" Ariadne stuttered not quite sure of what she was going to say anyways when the door to the room they were in busted open.

"Let's roll guys. Eames just texted me that they're on their way to Fischer's. So let's get this show on the road." Cobb randomly appeared in the room along with Saito and Yusef.

"Really, Cobb? 'Let's get this show on the road.'?" The young architect was just happy to change the subject. Things were about to get real awkward between her and Arthur real soon.

"What? I didn't think, 'Let's get ready to rumble.' fit." The older architect said shrugging his shoulders.

"And you thought, 'Let's get this show on the road' did?" Arthur asked tilting his head.

"Let's get this party started?" Yusef chimed in.

"You know, if there was anything that made me doubt my hiring choice with you all on this, it would be this conversation." Saito deadpanned.

"Look guys, we don't have time for this, let's just go." Cobb sighed walking out the door with the others following suit. Plus I texted Eames back letting him know what we'll be there by.

_You should know._ Arthur thought in the car on the way to Robert's place. _What did Ariadne mean by that? What she joking? Did she know? Ariadne was a playful girl so she could have been. It wouldn't even be too bad if she did know anyways. It wasn't like Eames and I go out of our way of hiding our relationship. Okay, well we might have made a habit of arriving and leaving work at different times intentionally, but that doesn't mean we were hiding it. I mean, no one asked. Though I'm not quite sure what I would say if someone did. I'd be a little more stunned than when Ariadne implied it earlier. Jeez, Arthur focus. This job is big. Bigger than your little secret relationship._ Arthur sighed mentally scolding himself. He focused back on the job going over what to do when he and the team got to their destination.


	5. Who is he?

"Wow, this is nicer than the restaurant." Eames said entering Robert's loft, looking around to take in the amazing architectural design and the fine modern furniture.

"One of the finer perks of being born into a wealthy family." Robert said hanging his keys on a hook meant for mugs under the cabinet over the bar that sectioned off the kitchen from the living room. The hooks was one of the things he liked about the penthouse. The crystalline mugs that hung made the bar sparkle when the bar light were on. He wanted to keep them, but the realtor told him that the current owners would probably want to take them with them so he had his father's assistant go out and get some as close as the ones that they had. Came pretty close, actually better. He reached above in the counter to pull out two wine glasses and sat them on the bar. "You seem to do well yourself. You paid that bill and dismissed my offer to help without batting an eye at the price and I happen to know, that it's one of the most expensive restaurants in the city."

"One of the finer perks of actually working my ass off my whole life." Eames replied sitting down at the bar on the opposite side of Robert who started pouring the wine.

"Hmm…" Robert looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow while pouring his drink clearly offended.

"Oh, no that's not how I meant it." Eames rushed noticing Robert's discomfort.

"Sure."

"No, really. It was more of a dig at my father. He was so lazy. He never wanted to work and would always let himself get fired because he would rather get drunk the night before than show up to work on time. My mother was the provider of my family. I promised myself I'd never be like him and earn my living by working and it paid off."

Robert smiled handing Eames his glass, "It certainly did."

"Wait. Didn't you say something about a red velvet cake?"

Robert laughed, "Oh, yes! I'll get it. You can over to the couch if you want. Take my drink too, just don't spill the wine on my couch or carpet." He laughed again going to get the cake.

"I won't, I promise." Eames gathered both glasses and went to the couch sitting them on the coffee table. This would be the perfect time to slip something in Robert's wine since he was away, but he thought he should wait a while. Maybe until Robert got another drink in him. Honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it at all, but it was business and he knew what he was getting into when he Cobb suggested it at the party… at least he thought he did. *chime* His phone went off in his pocket.

We'll, be there in a few, babe. -Arthur

Eames smiled reading the text from his lover. He loved when Arthur called him that. Mainly because Arthur had stated he'd never liked "loveydovey nicknames" as he put it, and never would, but now he calls Eames 'babe' more than his real name. Okay, maybe he'd need to do it now. The sedative they were using for Robert was stronger than what they would normally use, but for some reason it took longer to kick in.

Okay, I call when he's out. -Eames

He sent a quick reply before looking back to see what Robert was doing. Robert took a sip straight from the wine bottle and muttered something about never having any clean forks. His back was facing the forger and he probably had no clue he was being watched. Eames took this time to slip the white powder in Robert's glass. He heard the water turn on in the kitchen and looked back to see Robert cleaning something in the sink he could only assume were forks.

He took a sip of his wine and thought back on the lie he told Robert to calm him down just a few minutes ago. Although his family had little money when he was growing up, _both_ his parents were hard workers, always striving to support him and his siblings. The tale he told was very much similar to Arthur's family back story. Yup, he'd kind of just used his boyfriend's daddy issues to bag another guy with daddy issues. It kind of felt wrong. This whole night kind of felt off. He was interrupted from his thoughts when two plates with generous slices of cake were placed in front of him on the coffee table.

"Haha, um sorry I took so long. I didn't have any clean forks. I never have forks. I live by myself. It's ridiculous!" Robert stammered. _Just how many swigs from the bottle did he take?_ Eames thought to himself smiling at Robert as he sat down on the sofa with him.

"No it's not. I have the same problem from time and time again." Which was sort of true because he could swear Arthur only had about four forks, but the had enough unused plastic forks they accumulated over time from all of the take-out they order. Arthur was a pretty good cook, but he worked so hard he would be to tired to cook dinner for himself and Eames every night. He took a forkful of the cake. "Mm This is lovely."

"I know, right?" Robert answered back taking a piece as well. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome living down the street to the best bakery in the city."

"Oh, really? What's the name?" He asked enjoying another piece of the delicious cake.

"Germanotta's Treats, on Glory. I've tried pretty much everything there. I go after work. It's like I'm hooked on that woman's baking." He smiled taking another sip from his now almost empty glass. "You should try her muffins!"

"I should, I love muffins." That was probably the truest statement he had said all night. He absolutely did love muffins. Arthur has surprised him with some on many occasions. Arthur was an excellent baking, but he wondered how his would stack up to this infamous Germanotta woman's. He's have to take Arthur there one day, but it might be tricky seeing how much Robert claims to go. With how good this cake was, he was sure it was a risk he'd be willing to take. Now if he could just convince Arthur.

"Who is he?" Robert's question caught him off guard as it shook him from his thought.

"What?" _Has he realized I was thinking about someone else?_

"Simple question really?" Robert sighed when Eames just stared back. "Obviously you have been thinking about someone else all night." _Okay, obviously yes._ "At first I just thought I was boring. Well, I still might be, but um… Is it the person you've been texting?"

"I told you that for work in the cab."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I don't mind, you know." Robert said emptying his glass.

"You don't mind what?" Eames was confused but intrigued to know what he meant.

"Being a rebound." His words were starting to run together.

"Hey, no. It's not- you don't look so well."

"It's fine really. I'm fine. You're kinda mine too anaways."

"Well, then-" Robert started leaning in on him, but before Eames could push him away, Robert's eyes closed as he flopped in Eames' lap in a heavy thud. He was out. Eames petted his back as he called Arthur's phone to inform them that they could come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update might take awhile. I've been incredibly busy with work and I'm just tired. Like, literally tired and I can't get my brain to think creatively. I've been bringing my journal to work to write on breaks and all I want to do is out my feet up and stare off into space. I guess that's just how it is working in retail during Christmas. I think I have about four different ways I want this next chapter to start off and none of them seem right so I just have to figure that out and I guess the rest will follow smoothly like it usually does tough. Let's hope.


End file.
